


Little Angel, Where You Flying To?

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Supernatural, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Also Crowley shows up at some point, Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Season/Series 08, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Balthazar and Anna take care of Castiel, Because Cas is totally the Little Mermaid, Because Metatron is there the bastard, Castiel (Supernatural) as Ariel (Disney), Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean Winchester is Saved, Does this count as 'nice' if we're still en-route to the Apocalypse?, False Memories, Gen, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, I needed to write something ridiculous so, I wanted to try writing something nice for a change, Implied Relationships, Is it still a fusion if Cas is an angel rather than a mermaid but he's a lot like Ariel?, Metatron (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Naomi is Castiel's Parent (Supernatural), Near Death Experiences, Newly Human Castiel, POV Alternating, POV Anna Milton, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Reunited and It Feels So Good, She's also still a bitch, Singing, Team Free Will, Temporarily Human Castiel, There's no business like demons getting in your business, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timeline Shenanigans, at least they try to, because I think romance can be implicit and the friendship is most important here, because that's what is happening, here ya go, in a sense at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: After Castiel rescued Dean from Perdition and the events of Season 4 occurred, he is back in Heaven preparing reluctantly for the Apocalypse. Dean still does not know who or what the being is that raised him out of Hell, and Castiel wants so badly to tell him and to help avert the end of the world. But when the angel tries to get back down to Earth, something happens to his Grace courtesy of a crappy deal and a magic spell….(And if that explanation is at all reminiscent of Disney'sThe Little Mermaidthat is what I was going for.)





	1. Part Of That World

There are lights everywhere as well as plenty of fanfare; all the minor deities and other divine beings are in attendance for the heavenly angel showcase. The end of times is coming, and everyone needs to be onboard and together, ready and waiting. “Our little brother, Castiel!” the angels sing for the final unveiling of their youngest sibling.

There is silence; he is nowhere to be seen. 

Naomi seethes. “Damn it!”

After the performance, Anna goes looking for her brother. “…I thought I would find you out here,” she says as he peers down over the edge of Heaven. “You missed your cue, again. Naomi’s pretty peeved.”

Balthazar pops up on the other side of his far-more-pensive sibling. “But there are so many more important things to do, isn’t that right, Cassy darling?”

Anna sighs. “You know that Raphael’s going to come looking for you…,”

“Do you think it would be difficult?” Castiel interjected as he studies some human beings far below. “…to drive a car?”

Anna blinks. He has not been listening to either one of them. “I have no idea, Castiel.”

“You’ve certainly got your priorities in order, Cassy dear,” chuckles Balthazar. Castiel stares out over the expanse of Heaven.

[Castiel] _Look at this place, isn’t it neat? Wouldn’t you call my existence complete?_  
_Wouldn’t you think this angel has everything?_  
_…I was once in command of a garrison; followed and gave orders before._  
_You want means of obedience? I know many.  
_But who cares? As the world ends, I want more…__

_____ _

_I want to be where the humans are, helping the man that I raised from Perdition._  
_Speaking to him, hah – that’s no easy feat._  
_Flapping your wings, you don’t get very far;_  
_When the person you saved doesn’t think he deserves it –_  
_and sometimes when he won’t listen, you get your ass beat._

_____ _

_But that does not matter, I care about him – we both are sons loyal to absent fathers.  
_Just wish he could see that I want to be a part of his world._ _

__

__

___Out where they hunt, put up a fight,_  
_Live through each day with all of their might…_  
_Now Dean’s wandering free, I wish I could be a part of that world._

__

_Dealing with guilt, hurt, and dealing with sin –_  
_He cannot stand, says it’s all a pack of lies,_  
_And swears he won’t be a Stepford bitch in Paradise!_

__

_We’re done now, but only I know how far I would go to be part of Dean’s world._

Castiel looks from one of his siblings to the other. “Have you never wanted to know what a human’s life is like, Balthazar? Anna?” Folding his arms and resting his chin upon them, he murmurs “What is the point of procuring a vessel and raising someone from perdition if I am never permitted to speak to him?”

“You know the rules,” Anna reminds him softly. “The righteous man you rescued is meant to be Michael’s vessel, so he alone is permitted to speak to him.”

Castiel’s face falls. 

“Aww, does little Cassy have a little crush?” Balthazar croons.

“Do not be absurd,” a new voice cuts across his sternly. The three angels jump and lift their shoulders ramrod-straight as a stony-faced archangel appears before them, tone sonorous but cold. “You are not to become too close to the humans in your charge, Castiel. We must follow the commands set down by our Father; the world must start and end by His choice, and you cannot alter it.”

“Not even in order to learn? To go to Earth and get to know humanity, Raphael?”

[Raphael] _The world always looks better, when with a human you spake._  
_So you want to go down there, but that is a big mistake!_  
_Just look at this expanse around us, right here next to God’s door._  
_Such a holy mission abounds here – what else are you looking for?_

_____ _

_____ _

__

__

_In Heaven with me, in Heaven you see…_

[Balthazar] _Darling, it’s better, with birds of a feather, take it from me._

[Anna] _Down on the Earth they work all day; under the sun they try not to stray._

[Raph] _While angels are devoting full time to the King in Heaven, you see._

__

__

_Up here everyone is happy as through the Pearly Gates they stroll._  
_Humans on land are not happy, nor peaceful –_

__

__

[Balthy] _– Sadly, that’s just how their lives roll._

[Anna] _Yet people in the world are lucky to have chances at love and bliss…._

[Naomi] _But in the end we’ll all be fighting, and theirs is a bloody fate, miss._  
_In Heaven you see_  
_In Heaven with me,_ _Nothing can beat us – humanity needs us_  
_Up here to be._

_____ _

_____ _

__

__

_Take yourself a good long look, because right up here in Metatron’s book..._

[All Heavenly Host] _We have no borders; we’re just following orders_  
_In Heaven you see._  
_In Heaven you see!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song (that Castiel sings by himself) is "Part of Your World" hunting life style ;)
> 
> The second one (with Raphael singing lead, haha) is "Under the Sea" but for Heaven, of course


	2. Making A Deal

After Raphael exhorts all of the other angels to get back to work readying themselves for the Apocalypse, Cas turns to and speaks quietly to Anna: "I must get to Earth, Anna. I cannot stay here and watch the world burn; I have to help humanity."

Anna sighs. "Are you _sure_ you want to leave to do this?" 

The other angel presses his thin lips together and thinks of Dean Winchester laughing as he tinkers with his car, Baby. He has absolutely no idea the world is going to end. The angel raises sure blue eyes to his sister's worried dark ones and nods. "I am."

Anna blinks and looks away for a moment, auburn hair swinging slightly as she turns back to her sibling and whispers "...there might be a way, but it's dangerous, Castiel. Possibly even deadly. Falling from Heaven, it... it can be done, but you'll have to rip out your Grace in order to do it." she stops speaking, squeezing his arm instead. "If you really want to do this, we need to move quickly. Come with me."

***

"Anna, how do you know about the dangers of losing Grace in order to Fall?" Castiel questions her as she takes him to a small dwelling near the outskirts of Heaven, looking warily around for the possibility of Raphael or Naomi's appearance.

"... Let's just say I've had some experience," Anna responds. "You will need to have a way to store your Grace once it is gone from your body."

"Do you...have a way for me to do that?" Her sibling asks.

"Not personally, but I know of someone who does," Anna says. "I just want to warn you before you meet him - he's a little bit of a recluse, so if he starts acting strange, that's probably why."

They enter an area of Heaven that is a haven to the Scribe of God. There are thousands, bordering on millions of books surrounding an elaborately-carved desk made of polished mahogany, where a stout little angel with curly graying hair and a sweater vest hunches over his antique typewriter, pounding out words and words and yet more words.

"...Metatron, hi," the auburn-haired angel says.

"Ah! Anna," the bookish angel whirls, startled. Noticing she has a companion standing beside her, he pushes his round spectacles higher on his nose and smiles. "And Castiel, is it? The little seraph that could. I hear you have a fascination with humans. Well, one human in particular. Interesting." He stands and paces around Castiel, studying him critically. "Well, what is it? Why have you come to see me?"

"Well, we -" Anna begins immediately.

"Ahp!" Metatron holds up a hand to stop her, and then shakes a finger, jabbing it towards Castiel. "You have visited me before, Anna. ...I want to hear about this from him."

Castiel fiddles with the sleeves of his trenchcoat briefly, glancing over at Anna, who gives him an encouraging nod. Squinting as he turns back to Metatron, he says "There is so much to see and to learn from humanity. So much of art, of culture, love, and empathy. I do not see why all that needs to be destroyed."

Metatron's forehead wrinkles. "And you, what, have decided to leave Heaven to learn this right now, before the Apocalypse?"

"I realize this seems a little... unorthodox," says Castiel. "But I will Fall if I must. Anna tells me that you may know of a way for me to contain my Grace and keep it close after ripping it from my body."

Metatron's eyes widen and flicker from Castiel over to Anna. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" After receiving no reply but a stolid stare, he taps on the frames of his glasses and clears his throat. "I can do this for you, but I'll need to bind your Grace with a spell if you ever wish to return."

Anna turns to Castiel and takes his hand. "I have to ask you, one last time - are you certain about this, Castiel?"

The dark-haired seraph nods. "Yes, Anna, I am. Please do not worry for me." He puts his opposite hand on her shoulder and then relinquishes it with a serious "Thank you for helping me." She was the only one who had tried. He turns back to Metatron as Anna releases his hand and settles his shoulders. "What must I do?" He asks.

The scribe of God taps his fingers together and then moves to open another door on the opposite side of his desk. He beckons to Castiel. "Follow me." 

Anna looks after her brother with compassion and concern as he gives her a small nod before departing. The door closes with a hollow BOOM behind him and Metatron.

***

They enter a small room with a table that holds a knife, scales, vials, and bowls alongside a chair. 

Metatron picks up the shining blade and smiles. "No, thank YOU, Castiel," he says. "This will help me along immensely with my spell. Only one more ingredient to go."

"What - ?" Begins the angel and then he screams as Metatron slashes open his neck with the knife, extracting his Grace. 

Light blooms around the edges of the door, and Anna flings herself over to it as she hears the agonized screech from her brother. "CASTIEL??" She cries and blasts open the door to find Metatron smugly holding up and corking a vial of bright Grace. She stares around the tiny room but Castiel is nowhere to be seen. "Where is he? What did you _do_ to him?!"

"Relax. I simply granted him his wish, Anna," the divine writer simpers. "He wanted to be a part of the human world, right?" Wagging his head up and down sagely he adds "...Well now he is."

Anna lunges at him with arms outstretched, gripping his throat before he raises the vial high and tightens his grip on it. "Ah ah ah," he wheezes. "Don't make me do this...,"

Anna lets go with immense reluctance, her eyes full of unshed furious tears. "How COULD you?!?" She wails.

"Oh, it was all-too-easy," the frumpy angel responds. "Because you, and therefore he, trusted me."


	3. Down To Earth

Castiel feels heat tear through him as he falls from the heavens. But far worse than the pain of his fiery descent is the heavy feeling in his chest as he wonders what Metatron is going to do with his stolen Grace. What sort of spell is he trying to weave? And why had Anna taken him to Metatron? Could she...had she known what would happen? Yet he had heard her screaming his name as he was hurled out of Heaven.... Surely she had not betrayed him.

He crashes through a billboard advertising something called 'Red Bull' and skids through an enormous grassy field, coming to a stop on a hard, dark surface and throwing up pieces and piles of grass and dirt along his way.

A strange screeching scraping sound - strange in the sense that it is unfamiliar to Castiel - occurs as a large metallic...thing... a vehicle of some sort - skids to a stop beside him. 

"Holy - !" A rough voice shouts and Castiel rolls painfully onto his side to spy the tires and undercarriage of a shiny black car now mere inches from his face.

There are several loud creaks and the slamming of doors as two sets of footsteps exit and come around both sides of the automobile. The barrel of a weapon - a shotgun - is tucked under Castiel's chin as the same rough voice says "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you in the friggin face. How in the HELL are you still breathing after falling outta the sky like that? Are you a dragon? A demon? What?"

"Dean," a second voice speaks soothingly in a tone that is less rough, more gentle "Let's just... stay calm and let him explain."

Dean jerks the gun barrel against Castiel's torso, and the ex-angel gulps as he cranes his neck around to see the two people who are debating the merits of his continued life. For they are humans, certainly, and those who know about the existences of paranormal beings. And apparently have weapons with which to shoot them. _Hunters_ , his memory supplies. He had watched some from Heaven, including the man he had raised from Perdition. Whose name had been Dean. No, it CAN'T be....

"Stay CALM, Sammy? Really?! This dude just fell out of the friggin SKY!"

Castiel sees two pairs of boots and dark-blue pants, more fitted on the man who is holding the gun on him. Both are tall, but this one is the shorter of the pair, with straight short light brown hair. His bright green eyes shine angrily in the glow of the car's headlights above a dark jacket with a turned-up collar, and he stands at the ready, knees bent slightly outward. The other, taller human has longer hair that reaches almost to his shoulders. He has a softer, almost curious expression in his hazel eyes, and has ducked his head forward so as to appear slightly shorter than he is, and possibly less intimidating. Castiel doesn't know about that; both of these men look incredibly strong, and if his thoughts and feelings are correct, at this moment he is no longer an angel. His Grace and his wings are gone, courtesy of Metatron.

But the shorter man's name is Dean. Ah, if only he still had his Grace, he would know exactly who Dean was by the sight of his soul; and if he was the same Dean that Castiel had delivered from Hell.... But for now he must muddle through and discover this information some other way. "...To reply to your queries, no, I am not a dragon or a demon. I am - I was - an angel of the Lord." Castiel answers and then groans in pain as he rolls over and attempts to stand. Dean jerks his gun backwards with an angry, confused expression on his face.

"Angels don't exist."

"I beg to differ," the ex-one lifts himself into an upright position and presses his lips together as a surge of agony rips through his entire body. He sways on his feet. "...I beg to differ," he repeats heavily. "My name is Castiel, and I - I was a seraph. Oh!" He now falls forward, and the other man, the one called Sammy, leaps forward to catch him and keep him upright.

"Dean, he's hurt," he says as the other man makes a noise of exasperated disgust. "...and I'm pretty sure he's human, at least now." Castiel nods. "We can test him in the car, but at least let him sit down. C'mon, man."

Dean has been training his weapon on Castiel's face from a slight distance, and the erstwhile angel swallows and attempts to remain still and appear innocuous as this large man holds him up with an arm around his back and hand pressed to his chest. 

Dean sighs and moves the barrel of his gun down at last, but continues to stare at the disheveled being warily. He isn't fooled by that messy dark hair or business suit and trenchcoat. Never mind the big blue eyes.... "Fine. Go ahead and test him, Sam."

"Here, Castiel. Why don't you sit down?" The man holding him upright guides him over to the back of their car and opens the rear passenger-side door. Dean vocalizes a sound of protest but is ignored. "Don't worry, okay? We're gonna help you out. I'm Sam, and that's my brother Dean."

"It is - good to meet you, Sam." The Fallen Angel's voice is weak, not in the least because of what he has been through, but also because yes, he is pretty certain now that this is the right Dean. He had a brother named Sam, who he always called Sammy - but he clearly does not recognize Castiel. Neither of them do. 

Sam unscrews the top of a small metal container and holds it out to him. "Likewise," the man smiles. "Here, have a drink to steady yourself." Castiel accepts the flask and takes an obedient swig of something that is not water, but a dark liquid that warms his mouth and throat. Some sort of alcohol. As he swallows, he is closely watched by both brothers. "Thank you," he says.

Sam nods and Dean grunts and leans over, extending a metal rod that he jabs swiftly against Castiel's exposed arm. Nothing happens apart from Castiel raising his eyes, startled, and Sam glaring. "Christo, Dean," he coughs out, looking from Castiel to his brother. "D'ya have to be so... _intense?_ "

Dean's bright green eyes have not left Castiel's face. Something about this guy seems familiar, but he can't place it, and that makes him even more suspicious. "I'm coverin' all the bases here, Sam," he snaps. "I mean, something powerful pulled me outta Hell and now this GUY just shows up outta nowhere claiming he used to be an _angel_...," Dean rolls his shoulders and shakes his head. "I don't know what any'a this means, man, but something big is coming. I can feel it." He casts his eyes around the road and field before beckoning to Sam and hauling himself into the driver's seat. "Get him completely into the back. We need to go."

Sam looks at his brother's tight jawline and serious expression that brooks no argument, and he nods. "Alright. Here, Castiel, pull your legs inside the car. We're going to take you with us to someplace safe, okay?"

Castiel dutifully follows Sam's instructions, swinging his legs into the back. Sam closes the door after him. "Don't mess up the upholstery," Dean growls as he starts the car and his brother slides into the passenger seat.

***

Castiel is forced to deal with the limits of human perception rather than being able to rely on Angel Radio or the power of his Grace, and so he cannot bring himself to tell Dean that yes, something big is indeed coming, that it may in fact already be here. Dean clearly does not trust him; his memories have been tampered with to keep him fresh for Michael, so to speak. Castiel is now sure of that. This was clearly Naomi's doing - she is excellent at the creation and insertion of false memories into others' heads. 

Yet Sam is racking up some serious points for trust. "Come on, Dean," the younger man says, pushing a piece of hair behind his ear. Castiel has made an important distinction: Sam likes his long hair. Dean does not, and would like to cut it - preferably in Sam's sleep. Now Sam is protesting "We can at LEAST let him stay while we figure some things out with Bobby. Angel or not, I don't think he has anyplace else to go." Sam glances back at Castiel, who is gazing out the window of the car with a pensive expression on his face. "And if he IS just a human, since none of the tests showed anything else, we gotta figure out how he took out that billboard and half a field while only getting a few gashes on his hands."

"Ugh, fine." Dean flicks the fingers of his left hand up off of the steering wheel before smacking them back down. "I do agree we oughta take him to Bobby - dude's certainly a whole barrel full of crazytown thinking he's an angel, but Bobby can definitely crack him."

Bobby cannot crack him. He stares hard at Castiel, who squints back. Sure, Bobby believes in angels - he's got books of lore everywhere and has read them all. He asks this supposed ex-angel some questions before shuffling into his kitchen holding a heavy tome and bearing a furrowed brow and a frown.

"Well?" Dean demands, standing up from the spot where he leans against the kitchen counter next to the refrigerator. "Do you believe him?"

Bobby Singer snorts and rubs a hand against the side of his bearded face. "Hell, I don't know WHAT to believe. Boy in there makes my head swim even more than this damn Enochian." He tosses the book down on the kitchen table. Sam and Dean glance at each other. "But the fact is somethin' powerful IS around - it pulled you outta Hell, Dean. And I hate to say it, but that guy in there? He might be our only link to finding out some more about that type'a power."

"Really? _HIM?_ " Dean points through the door to the living room at Castiel, who is busy turning over some of Bobby's empty whiskey glasses and studying them. "Well, this is great." Dean throws himself into a kitchen chair and pinches the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "We are so screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So despite the fact that Prince Eric liked Ariel from pretty much the get-go, Dean is definitely NOT that trusting haha
> 
> And Sam is totally the puppy in the situation, he's even got the eyes for it ;)
> 
> Lastly, all I could think of when having Castiel crash through that billboard was **_RED BULL GIVES YOU WIIINGS!_** which is now painfully ironic, cough... I am so sorry


	4. Apocalypse Now?

"Just in case," Sam says where he also sits at the kitchen table, having brought them each a beer as they mull over the situation they are in, "how can this, um - possible angel help us?"

"Well," Bobby clears his throat and takes a swig of beer. "In everything I've read, angels are some'a the most powerful beings in the universe, second only to God. Whether you believe in Him or not," he speaks slightly louder to cover up the snort Dean lets out. "They have this...grace, this power that has enough energy to make a hydrogen bomb look like a thirty-watt lightbulb." 

"So what're you saying, Bobby?" Dean asks shortly, tone sharp.

Bobby leans in and presses his fingers to the table, lifting his palm. "I'm sayin' that if this guy in there was really an angel, we've gotta find his grace. That ain't the kinda mojo anybody wants lying around loose. 'Specially in these times. If it was to fall into the wrong hands..." His voice trails off but the brothers know that if the thing that rescued Dean comes back and is bad news, or with the demons whose signs and portents are showing up; if any of them start skulking around - the last thing the three of them need is angelic radioactivity (for lack of a better phrase) to worry about as well.

"...Hey, Cas," Dean calls to the dark-haired individual in Bobby's living room as he stands up and strolls into the doorway, gesturing with beer bottle in hand, "if you used to be an angel, what happened to your, uhh, Grace?"

Dean does not know what he expects as a reply from the other, but whatever he expected, he doesn't get it.

Castiel's shoulders slump and his face falls. He has been striving to keep himself together the entire time that he has been here, here in this house and here on Earth; but now, when Dean asks him about his Grace, what Metatron did boils through his insides with a pain like poison. The fact that a fellow angel had stripped him of everything without mercy, using his trust in his commander against him, burns unrelentingly within. He groans and presses both hands against his head, fingers clenching in his spiky dark hair. "... Metatron," he finally murmurs. "Metatron stole my Grace from me."

"Metatron?" Sam wrinkles up his face. "Isn't that ...a Transformer or something?" 

"Wow, dude," Dean snorts, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure whoever - whatever did this to Cas isn't a damn _Transformer_."

"Metatron is the Scribe of the Lord," Castiel responds swiftly as Sam opens his mouth to retaliate against his brother's comment. "The other angels rarely see him, for he is always writing. And reading. But Anna, my general in the garrison, she thought that Metatron could help me safely leave Heaven, giving me a way to preserve my Grace while I came -"

"Whoa, wait." Dean smacks his lips and holds up a hand to halt Castiel's words. Tipping his face forward and raising his voice a bit, he adds "You _wanted_ to leave Heaven?? Why?"

"You fell from Heaven?" Sam adds in a rush of excited interest. "... what's it like?" Dean turns his head and stares. Sam laughs breathily, embarrassed. "Right. That's not important at the moment."

Dean rolls his eyes again. "Oh really? Ya think, Sam?"

"Be quiet, ya idjits, and let him talk!" Bobby snaps, deliberately turning and facing Castiel. He turns his hand palm-up and gestures encouragingly at the erstwhile angel. "Continue, please," he growls, glancing sideways at the brothers from under the bill of his baseball cap, nonverbally threatening their lives so they don't start talking again.

Dean lifts his chin and raises his eyebrows, leaning back against Bobby's desk and crossing his arms. Sam sits on the edge of the table, bent forward with eyes wide and interested after he looks down in embarrassment over their outburst. Dean looks amused, and slightly proud of himself. Bobby sighs and walks to the kitchen table, popping open a bottle of beer and bringing it to Castiel.

The angel accepts it hesitantly with a grave "Thank you," and then he holds the glass bottle in both hands carefully, as if memorizing its heft and mesmerized by its presence. Dean's eyes flicker back and forth. It is just a bottle of beer, but this dude is holding it like it's the last drink in Christendom. The eldest brother tries not to stare as Castiel lifts the bottle to his lips and drinks, tilting his head back with eyes closed, savouring the taste, those pale pink lips pressed with gentle strength around the neck of the bottle... Don't go there, Dean. Look away. Rubbing the back of his head rapidly as if to stave off an itch, Dean almost misses the guy's next words as Sam glances at him and then looks down at the floor, his lips twitching in amusement. 

"I - wanted to be a part of this world," Castiel confesses, carefully placing the now nearly-empty bottle down on the low structure before him. A coffee table, he thinks, though where the coffee is he does not know. "I wished to learn more about you, about humanity. I raised a..." Castiel pauses, not sure if he can say, if he should be saying this much. But he presses on. "My previous duty was to pull a righteous person from Perdition, and - with that act, my brothers and sisters mean to begin the Apocalypse."

"Whoa, wait. Hold the hell up." Dean has stood up and raises his hands in a 'time out' gesture as Sam and Bobby exchange shocked looks. "Do you mean - the Apocalypse like, Walking Dead, zombie apocalypse? Or fires and frogs and skies raining blood, that sort of stuff?" He demands.

Castiel's eyes lower. "The second sort, unfortunately. Though statistically an outbreak of death begun by the Risen Dead is another aspect of the End of Times, so both of those scenarios have merit, Dean."

Dean bites his lower lip, throwing his hands up and turning away from the blue-eyed being who is looking up at him seriously. "Well, that's great. Friggin fan _ta_ stic, man. You've gotta be kidding me," he mumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

Bobby strokes his beard and mumbles "...There have been higher amounts of demon portents goin' on recently...."

"Okay," Sam says. "If - if the Apocalypse is starting, or...or about to start, what can we do about it?"

Dean scoffs. "Bend over and kiss your ass goodbye. Come on, Sam -"

"What?" Sam turns to his brother, arms spread out and lips pursed as he lifts one arm and jabs it at Dean. "Are you gonna try to say that it isn't happening? It's not real, and we can't do anything if it is?? Because I don't care, Dean." Sam shifts his feet and breathes heavily. "I know what I've seen, what _we've_ seen. This past year, our whole lives -" he lifts his shoulders and then grabs a book off Bobby's desk. "And with what we know, I'm gonna try to keep the world from ending." Sam opens the book and sits down to look at it, blinking hard.

His older brother's features soften.

Damn if Sam isn't always trying to find a friggin bright side. Even if there is no bright side. And Dean doesn't have it in him to stop fighting. Quietly, Dean says "...I wasn't gonna stop you, Sammy." Going to the other chair in the study, he sits and beckons for his brother to hand over a book. "C'mon, lemme help."

Sam raises his eyes but does not verbally respond. After a moment, though, he pushes another book over to Dean. "I'll get the whiskey," Bobby grunts and heads to his liquor cabinet. "It's gonna be a long night."

***

Castiel hovers awkwardly beside the two brothers after sitting in front of the coffee table for a while. He paces back and forth, picking up objects from around the room before eventually asking "... Would you care to have me write out what I know of the sixty-six seals of the Apocalypse?"

Sam and Dean both look up from their reading; Sam's eyebrows rising and Dean's right hand and arm lowering from where he had propped his face up. "...Come again?" Both say at the same time. Bobby lifts his head up from the place he has been sitting on the floor looking at maps.

Castiel feels his human heart beginning to pound. How much will he be able to tell them? "There are sixty-six seals that must be broken in order for the Devil to rise and begin the end." He shuffles his feet. "Some of them are - may I utilize a piece of paper?"

Dean mouths _'utilize'?_ at his brother, who shrugs wordlessly. Bobby jerks into action. "Uh, sure, boy. Here - use this." He picks up his journal and flips it open to an empty page before passing it to Castiel along with a pen.

"Thank you, Bobby," he speaks as he bends over and begins writing. The grizzled man nods, lips twitching under his beard in a slight smile at how earnest this being is. He peers over the ex-angel's shoulder as Castiel writes in flowing script. "One of the first seals to be broken is the Naming of the Witnesses. Witnesses are spirits that have been branded after an untimely demise, and they return to this plane of existence in order to fortell destruction."

"Awesome," Dean says. "I'll have to cancel my HBO subscription." Sam sighs.

Castiel looks over at him: "I would not suggest that as a priority, Dean." The incredulous glance given him by the eldest Winchester has Sam now snorting with smothered laughter.

Castiel pauses in his writing, a crease forming on the skin of his forehead as he taps the page. "Then there is the razing of Samhain. A druidic deity that will rise and lay waste to entire cities, turning them to dust and ashes; as -"

"Like with Sodom and Gomorrah," continues Bobby flatly. "Old Testament, pillar of salt stuff."

"Yes," Castiel nods. "Another requires that the Whore of Babylon must be stabbed with a weapon by someone bound and loyal to Heaven." Looking around at the three men somberly, he adds "These seals - and more - have...been broken. We must not allow the rest to follow."

"Ah, hell," Bobby mutters as Sam and Dean share a horrified glance. "And you're sayin' other angels _WANT_ this?"

Castiel stills. Voice sorrowful now, he says "...Yes. it has always been our duty to obey our Father's will in all things, and one set of His orders were to beget the end of the world." Lifting his eyes to hold the humans', he fiercely adds: "But there are others like myself who will do their best to stop it. The world need not end now; not in this way. Not if I can help it."


	5. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**In Heaven.**

"What do you mean, we cannot go through with it now that Castiel is gone??" Naomi paces around her pristine office furiously, eyes blazing. "What is he thinking - and where IS he?!"

Anna and Balthazar look at each other and then the lanky male angel speaks airily, "I...think you're going to want to ask him, darling."

"I cannot ask him if I cannot _find_ him!" The angel of intelligence seethes. "But you both know that, of course." Anna presses her lips together to hide a smile in response to Balthazar. "And of course the idiots in Location tell me there is no power signature on Earth that matches his. What is the USE of this department?!" 

"Ma'am, if I may," Anna now speaks up calmly. "I know Castiel. I commanded him in our service together. If you allow me to start a search, I will go and bring him back to you."

"Oh! I shall go too!" Balthazar trills brightly, giving Naomi what he considers to be a winning smile and nudging Anna's side with a surreptitious wink - or so he thinks. They are going to need to keep the rest of the angels away from Cassy so he can have his little fling.... "Then you'll have two crack shots out in the field, as it were." 

Anna closes her eyes at Balthazar's stupidity and smiles tightly at Naomi, who lifts her chin and stares at them both coolly.

"Thank you, Anna. I shall keep your offer in mind," the severe angel's tone is clipped as she pivots with hands clasped behind her back. "And as for you, Balthazar, I feel that your particular set of skills would be more _applicable_ here, with me. Take him," she snaps, beckoning for two of her angelic enforcer agents to come into the room. They grab the wiry Angel's arms and frog-march him from the room.

"Oh, now wait a minute -" Balthy protested as they practically carry him away. "- let's talk about this!!" He calls, voice cutting off as the door slams shut behind him, making Anna flinch.

"Now, Anna," the older angel leans forward, resting both elbows on her desk and linking the tips of her fingers together. She speaks softly but her eyes are dangerous. "...tell me, why did you try to strangle Metatron?"

At the mention of the Scribe, Anna feels her face go cold with fury. "That smarmy little bastard, I _TRUSTED_ him!" She rears up as if to leave her chair, but Naomi snaps her fingers and its arms pin her down by winching around hers. The other angel's eyes grow wide and bright.

"What did you trust him with?" She comes around her desk and moves close. "And how did he betray your trust?" Anna presses her lips tightly together and moves her head backwards, shaking it. She has already revealed too much, if her plan is to protect Castiel and help him complete his self-made mission with her silence. 

Naomi sighs almost sadly as she strokes Anna's long hair. "Ah, Anna," she presses a button on the top of her desk and the questioning mind-probing and memory-erasing apparatuses, of which Angel Intelligence are famous for, appear. Anna grunts but says nothing. "...you know that we - that _I_ have ways of making you talk."

***

**Meanwhile, back on Earth...**

The Winchesters need assistance.

Regrettably, due to previous circumstances dealing with demons, that assistance comes in the form of a particular demon who knows their business. Specifically the business of bargaining for souls, and reaching farther than the bounds of his specified brand of expertise typically require.

They have to summon Crowley.

Dean reluctantly agreed to this plan when it was offered to him by Sam and Bobby after he left and returned to the house from a supply run. Namely to get food, because Dean is _starving_ \- and he notices that Castiel looks as though he is fading fast.

"Hey Cas," the eldest Winchester calls. "You wanna go for a drive with me?"

The dark-haired being was sitting, bent slightly forward, enveloped by his trenchcoat and appeared not to hear. His mind is whirling over what they must do, but not hitting upon any ideas; he feels ...fuzzy, and has an unpleasant sensation in his abdomen. So he practically jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand on his right shoulder. "Oh!" He gasps.

Dean pulls his arm back with eyes wide. "Jeezus, Cas, I didn't mean to take five years offa your life." He shoots his other hand out to jab a finger at his brother and snaps "Not a word, Sam." He looks back at the guy who is looking up at him with those wide blue eyes... Dean feels his heart thump as he clears his throat and says "I was just wonderin' if you wanted to get outta here, maybe go get some burgers or something to bring back. You gotta eat, man. We all do. It's, uh, parta being human."

"...Oh." Castiel carefully rises, smoothing his coat down. "Of - of course I will go with you, Dean. I apologize for my initial response." 

Dean huffs out a laugh. "No worries, dude, I'm sure you've got a lot on your mind." He goes over to the chair whereupon he had thrown his coat and grabs it, withdrawing Baby's keys from the pocket. "We'll be back," he tells Sam and Bobby as he goes to the door and holds it open. "C'mon Castiel, let's ride."

Castiel had not been able to really get a good look at Baby when he initially rode to Bobby's house. He recalls much about her from previous times with Dean that the other man doesn't remember, but now he feels as though he is seeing this car, truly seeing her, for the first time. Dean closes the door to the house and pulls on his leather jacket, flipping up his collar as Castiel walks around the Impala, taking in the sight of her sleek black form, the low chassis, the steadiness. But mostly of the feeling he gets - she is a safe haven, a means of motion, a rolling home. His eyes are wide as Dean comes down the creaky slatted steps and crunches over the gravel to stand beside him. "This car is - she is wonderful, Dean." He reaches out as if to touch Baby's hood and adds "She makes me feel safe." He ducks his head as though embarrassed by saying that. "I am sorry, that is probably not the... proper thing to say."

Dean looks at the man standing reverently beside his Baby and something slides into place. He feels like Castiel knows him, knows this; they mean something to each other. Maybe he's going nuts, or believing Cas really WAS an angel; all that he is certain of is that he feels a warmth spreading through him as he smiles and softly replies, "Nah, Cas, I get it. Everything else may be going to Hell in a friggin hand basket, but Baby always has our backs. She's always been there for us. Always." He lovingly reaches out and pats the hood before adding briskly "Now, are we gonna get outta here or what? Get inside." He unlocks the doors and Castiel moves as if to open the back, but Dean rolls his eyes and waves him forward: "In the shotgun seat." 

"Oh," the erstwhile angel closes the back door and opens the front. "Okay." He ducks in and feels like whooping as Dean closes the creaking driver's door and grins over at him as he turns on the radio.

Crashing cymbals cause Castiel to jump slightly as their sound emanates from the speaker, and then comes a voice smoother than butter:

_Here we stand, or here we fall_  
_History won't care at all._  
_Make the bed, light the light, ye-ah  
_Lady Mercy won't be home tonight!_ _

_____ _

_Aah we won't waste no time at all,_  
_Don't hear the bell but you answer the call;_  
_It comes to you as to us all, ahhh_  
_We're all waiting for the hammer to fall!_

As they drive down the road to what Dean says is the best little burger joint around Sioux Falls, the Winchester taps his thumbs against the steering wheel to the beat of the drums. He chuckles and glances over at Castiel, whose lips lift briefly before he appears to zone out again, looking out the window. Dean licks his lips and leans forward, turning down the radio and causing the other to flick his eyes over.

Dean dips his chin down and asks "So...how're you doin', Cas? With the being human thing? I mean, I've been human my whole life, and things get rough for me sometimes," he chuckles drily. "So it's not hard to imagine this has gotta be tough for you."

Castiel takes a long moment to reply, sitting in the Impala in silence. Dean waits patiently, listening. "I suppose... It is rather - difficult for me," he finally vocalizes. "After looking down on humanity for so long, watching over them and learning in Heaven..." He presses his lips together. "Being here _as_ a human is exponentially different. I have feelings that I know nothing about, physical aches and pains, what you told me was hunger, and I expect exhaustion...not to mention - other things that I have no names for." He pauses, a crease forming between his eyebrows before bursting out, "Being a human is incredibly confusing, Dean."

Dean looks down to hide a smile. "Yeah, I can't argue with ya there." He glances over at Castiel and lets out a low chuckle as he turns the car down another street. 

"What?" Castiel asks. "Is something humorous?"

"Nah, well, I guess it's just that you said you wanted to get out of Heaven and come down here. Guess ya got a little more than you bargained for, huh?"

Castiel tightens his shoulders and presses his lips together. "I suppose so." He is unsure whether or not Dean is making fun, as they say. 

But then the driver adds, as he turns the steering wheel hand over hand to head into a diner parking lot, "But I'm glad you're here." Castiel's eyes widen and catch his, that bright blue shining in the light from a nearby street lamp. "I mean it, man. You're kind of a strange dude, but not bad for a nerd that used to have wings. I'm glad we're on the same side."

They sit in companionable silence after Dean buys burgers for himself, Bobby, and Cas and a steak salad for Sam. Castiel looks at the bag, which a delicious scent is wafting out of.

"Go ahead and have a burger, buddy," Dean says. Leaning over as Baby's engine rumbles back to life, he fishes in the bag and hands the other a foil-wrapped parcel. "Got extras for us both. I won't tell if you won't."

***

So they are back now and Dean is staring incredulously at his brother and Bobby as they outline their plan to summon the demon Crowley. "... You've gotta be friggin KIDDING me," he says as Castiel sits on the couch chowing down on his burger, mustard all over his face. "Why do we need to get in touch with his smarmy ass if we already know about the Seals?"

"Because," Sam looks to Bobby for confirmation as he brings over the metal summoning bowl with herbs and chalk as well as matches. 

"We've got to double-check the story," Bobby speaks gruffly. "And see what things look like from the demonic end of the spectrum." Dean raises his eyebrows. He's impressed that Bobby isn't completely trusting and or buying into this, since Sammy always goes gung-ho for faith related things, but 

"You think _Crowley_ is gonna tell us the truth about how the demons are feeling about the End? I'm sure they're al _ready_ having parties down in Hell with sweet ol' Satan comin' back."

Sam settles his shoulders and draws a squiggly sigil on top of the table, placing candles at its corners. "Well, we'll just have to see," he says firmly. He raises his eyes to his brother's. "You know Crowley will talk if he smells a deal, Dean."

Dean stands silent as Sam lights the candles and Bobby places the bowl. They're going to do this. "Fine!" He snaps. "But WE'RE the ones who'll be askin' HIM all the questions - us and Cas."

Sam and Bobby nod at each other. "Okay," Sam says with a nod and a huff of breath. "You ready, Bobby?"

Bobby grunts as he strikes a match. "Ready as I'll ever be, son." Dean goes quickly over to Cas, pulling him up and handing him a napkin as Sam slices open his palm with a knife, wincing and letting out a tiny gasp of pain.

 _"Et ad congregandum eos coram me!"_ Sam intones loudly, his voice sonorous, filling the room. He opens his palm and drips blood into the copper bowl just as Bobby launches the lit match into its center. 

An enormous flame explodes white-hot up and outward with a flash as the summons is cast. Castiel looks on with wide eyes, gripping Dean's sleeve unobtrusively as a broad, shadowy figure appears.

A raspy British voice purrs: "Well hello, boys."

"... Crowley," Sam speaks finally, clearing his throat and shifting his feet. "We, um - need your help." 

The demon's dark eyes twinkled.

[Crowley] _Oh, you Winchesters..._  
_Poor unfortunate souls!_  
_You want to make a deal again?_  
_I can do it, with a little magic - for son of a witch _I am, and have been;_  
_All that I require is one little thing....__

__

__

"All right, shut up," Dean snaps, picking up a jug of holy water and throwing some on the demon where he stands in Bobby's devil trap. Crowley's skin smokes as he screeches in agony. "We don't need the damn musical number. The end is friggin nigh, Crowley! You hear about that?!"

"I - may have," the demon grits his teeth and moves his neck, wiping off his shoulder in disgust as the holy water had burnt through his jacket. "...This was a new suit."

Dean rolls his eyes before he continues: "So that means you're aware that your old boss is gonna rise, right? An' when he does, I doubt he's gonna be real happy with you...," The eldest Winchester lets his words hang in the air as he stares the other down. "So no tricks, no backstabbing, or no deal."

Dean's lips curl and purse as he enunciates every word clearly, and Crowley sighs. "What are your terms?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting pretty hairy for the team now...and Naomi is getting bitchier.
> 
> Apropos I think is the song Dean and Cas hear while in the car; (some of) the lyrics which I included: "Hammer To Fall" by Queen


	6. Role Of A Lifetime

Dean gets in Crowley's face. "You're gonna help our friend out," he says conversationally, gesturing to Cas. "See, he's lost something powerful; had it stolen, actually. You get it back for him, we ice the Devil an' save your pansy ass along the way. You refuse, and ah, well..." The Winchester man chuckles before his tone gets icy. "Satan's gonna have a field day ripping you to pieces, nice and slow. Ain't that right, Sammy?"

Sam nods. "You're right, Dean. I'm sure he'll love it."

"...Over the course'a hundreds of Hell years," Dean says.

"More like thousands," Bobby grunts. "He'll have ample time once he an' the angels fight each other an' torch the planet."

Dean hunkers down in front of the demon with a grin. "Isn't that what's gonna happen, Crowley?"

The demon flinches back, the expression in his eyes hateful yet also betraying fear. It is clear to Castiel that Crowley is incredibly shaken by Dean's conditions for him.

Even as this abomination has a countenance that exudes confidence and smug superiority...and for some reason, Sam and Dean appear to have a tenuous agreement with this being. "You truly wish to keep Lucifer Caged or to have him destroyed altogether?" Castiel asks now, his eyes sharp as he narrows them on the other, stalking towards Crowley a little, chin low, shoulders high, tone dangerous. He is not buying this. " - What kind of demon wishes for that to happen?"

Crowley twists his head round to study this newcomer to the Winchester party. Gravelly voice, ragged trenchcoat and lacerated hands wrapped in bandages... "You have a new attack dog I see, boys," the demon purrs. "Interesting."

Neither brother denies those words. Sam presses his lips together in a thin line and Dean jerks his chin. "He makes a damn good point, Crowley." Shifting his arms and stepping up next to Cas, the Winchester levels his cool green stare at the demon. "Answer his question."

Castiel's eyes flicker over to look at Dean, and he feels as though he could fly again. He is being given Dean's trust; or at the very least a portion of it. He desperately wishes, yet again, that Dean could still remember their time together. Somehow, from before, when Castiel was still an angel. If only his memories had not been tampered with - 

Castiel is brought out of his brief reverie when the demon Crowley cocks his head, saying "Ahh, I realize what this is. Well, if you MUST know, I'm tired of my duties as a lowly crossroads demon. I have dreams, you know; goals. I want more!" Dean snorts audibly. "And," snarls the other between clenched teeth, "...one of said goals is to become the next King of Hell. Which I cannot do," his eyebrows rise now and his voice grows singsong and the rasp sounds more gentle as he looks at all of them with a glint in his eyes. "If Lucifer is around." He settles his shoulders. "And just to prove how serious I am about this, I am willing to sweeten the pot on this deal. With something else you want," Crowley tells Castiel, leaning toward him. "Or should I say... some _one_?"

Dean makes a threatening movement at the demon. Hell no - the bastard is not going to get to Cas like that! "Hang on a second, Cas," The Winchester warns. "Crowley's a tricky sonofabitch."

"It is all right, Dean," Castiel soothes, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for your concern, but I believe I can handle this." He feels the strength and warmth of Dean's skin through the cloth of his shirt, and the erstwhile angel wants to continue holding on to this man, his anchor to humanity and to this place. But Dean clears his throat and nods at him trustingly.

"Okay, buddy."

So Castiel lets go and turns slowly to stare at Crowley, whose eyes are now dancing and whose face appears amused.

**Author's Note:**

> The germ of this idea came to me after watching an incredible fan video on YouTube that put Castiel scenes to Ariel singing "Part of Your World" in _The Little Mermaid_. And then I thought, I can totally make the words fit Castiel by writing my own parody version of the song, so here it is - in Chapter 1.
> 
> Thank you, Faulkner1029, for your fabulous editing skills in creating the video that inspired me to write this story. I couldn't have come up with the idea without your help. 
> 
> The video link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXLsmv_8P_I
> 
> I must thank Supernatural and Disney for creating two (very different, but equally iconic in various ways) universes that I truly enjoy writing about. Also Naomi as King Triton and Raphael as Sebastian with Anna and Balthazar being somewhat like Flounder and Scuttle respectively honestly make my life so much better :D
> 
> Please feel free to comment on this piece - I love hearing my readers' thoughts!


End file.
